


Soulmates are a load of BS, aren't they?

by pirateship



Series: Tumblr requests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateship/pseuds/pirateship
Summary: Tumblr request:Soulmate au with the matching tattoo where quiet!reader doesn't believe in true love because her parents didn't have a good relationship and finally divorce (to readers relief) even though they are soulmates. And she slowly falls in love with iwaizumi (her best friends since they were child) who found his soulmate, but he's in love with reader and oikawa is readers soulmate but she doesn't know because he's hiding the tattoo and knows iwaizumis and readers feeling each other, ignoring his feels.





	Soulmates are a load of BS, aren't they?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tumblr request. Tumblr is [ here ](https://haikyuu-imagines-and-others.tumblr.com/)

You were supposed to be paying attention to the lecture, you were supposed to take notes on how the unit circle is actually magical (according to your over enthused teacher), and you were supposed to fall in love.  _ What kind of misconceived notion is that, _ you thought bitterly as you glared down at you wrist, eyeing the roughly chopped heptagon.

Everyone was born with a soulmate, you were taught in primary school. The tattoo on your wrist was half a polygon, and the number of sides was what age you were when you met them, whether it was a formal introduction or bumping shoulders with them in the street; the two halves fit together perfectly; when you kissed for the first time, you’d then have a full polygon. You had half a heptagon, meaning you were seven when you met Mr. Perfect.

What a load of bullshit it all was, though. Soulmates are supposed to be perfect together, supposed to your other half, so why,  _ why _ did your so-called-perfect-parents fight all the frickin time? Why did they seem to hate each other? Why? Why? Why?

Soulmates were bullshit, and you hoped you never found yours. That wasn’t a secret to anyone, either. All the girls ostracized you because of your unique views, and you quickly got labeled as the quiet girl. Well screw them. You didn’t need soulmates to find love.

Or did you? Iwaizumi Hajime was your best friend, and you loved him--you were in love with him, but he had his soulmate, had his completed tetradecagon. Still, you tortured yourself over it, vented to Oikawa about it, secretly wished his soulmate and he would fall out of love, but yet you still wished the best for him.

Oikawa was another mystery to you. Most people proudly showed off their wrists, hoping someone will shout “You’re my other half!” But not Oikawa. If he wasn’t wearing long sleeves, he had a sweatband on, covering the mark. Because of that and his good looks, he constantly had girls hanging off of him, hoping to convince him to show his tattoo, hoping they’d match with him. When you questioned him about it, he simply responded that he didn’t want a mark to determine love.

You thought there was deeper reason, but you weren’t going to press it. He was one of your best friends after all.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Oikawa sighed as he undid his tie that evening. It was getting harder and harder to keep his tattoo hidden, especially in practice. There were two people he was hiding it from, you and Iwa-chan, and he was almost always around one of the two.

He changed into more comfortable clothes and took his sweatband off to rub the skin on his wrist, looking wearily down at the roughly chopped heptagon. His mom said he was doing something good by not forcing some idea on you, but everyday it got harder to put that smile on his face. 

In simple words, Oikawa was in love with you. Not because you were his soulmate, but because you were radiant. He was hoping that one day you’d feel the same, but he couldn’t show you his tattoo without ruining all chances.

From his room, he heard the front door of his house open and heard Iwaizumi announce his presence, so he slipped the wristband on before heading downstairs to greet his best friend. 

“Iwa-chan!” He yelled, startling Iwaizumi who did not realize Oikawa was so close, “to what do I owe the pleasure of your brilliance?”

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” he mumbled, but it didn’t have the usual amount of grumbliness that Iwa-chan usually gave. Taking a closer look, Oikawa could see that his friend looked deeply distressed.

Oikawa headed to the kitchen to make some tea before making Iwaizumi spill his guts. It started something like this (in Oikawa’s mind, a few liberties were taken), “Oh magnificent King Oikawa, I don’t know what to do. Humble me with your advice. I love, _____.”

“I know, Hajime,” a soft response came from Oikawa’s lips, startling Iwaizumi.

“You know?”

“It’s actually pretty obvious. I think Mari-chan even knows; that’s why she’s always glowering at _____-chan.”

Iwaizumi had to think that over a bit. If Mariko knew, that explained a lot actually. It explained why she always had to go to the restroom whenever _____ got close. It explained why she never seemed to want to go to lunch with Oikawa and _____. It explained why Mariko had been looking depressed whenever she and Iwaizumi went on dates. How could he have been so dense until now? Well, she was his soulmate. Of course he’d think she’s the one.

But was she? No. She wasn’t.

“What should I do, Oikawa?” The look Iwaizumi had in his eyes pained him. It hurt more than the fact that his best friend was in love with his soul mate. It even hurt more than the fact that his soul mate was in love with his best friend.

“Tell Mari-chan. Then tell _____-chan. I think you’ll get a favorable response,” Oikawa smiled at him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Now go, before Mari-chan goes to sleep.”

“Thanks, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi yelled back to his friend as he ran through the front door.

“No problem, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said to the closed door and tears streamed down his face.

>>>>>>>>>>

Oikawa didn’t go to school the next day, or the day after that. He couldn’t handle the thought of seeing Iwaizumi and _____ hold hands, smile, and, god forbid, kiss. He was happy for them, he truly was. But it hurt. A lot.

It was a mistake to not go in, it seemed. Iwazumi and _____ got worried about their friend, and they also wanted to share some good news with him. So after school on that Friday, you and Iwaizumi--no, Hajime--make your way over to Oikawa’s home.

As per usual, you two let yourself in. Mrs. Oikawa has told you to do so on multiple occasions. Oikawa wasn’t on the first floor, so you head up to his room and hear video games being played from outside the door.

Upon letting yourself in, your eyes are drawn to a certain place. Oikawa seems frightened as your eyes focus on his wrist and he tries to cover it. But he wasn’t fast enough.

He’s your soulmate.

Tears stream down your face as you apologize over and over, Iwaizumi looking dazed next to you. 

“Why?” Iwaizumi asked, almost angrily. “Why did you prioritize us? Why did you hide this, Tooru?”

“I wanted you to be happy, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gives a wide smile, though it wobbles as tears fill his eyes as well. “I’m happy for you two. I just need some time, okay?”

No one moves. No one knows what to do. That is, until Oikawa pipes up once more, “You guys wanna play Smash with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://haikyuu-imagines-and-others.tumblr.com/)  
>  Any kudos, comments, etc are greatly, greatly appreciated!!


End file.
